lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse (iNinjago)
LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse is a add-on to LEGO Dimensions which allows cross combability for content from the original LEGO Dimensions, iNinjago's Year 3 customs and iNinjago's miscellaneous customs. Franchises LEGO Dimensions * Adventure Time * Back to the Future * Beetlejuice * DC Comics * Doctor Who * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Gremlins * Harry Potter * Jurassic World * Knight Rider * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undercover * Midway Arcade * Mission: Impossible * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * Teen Titans Go! * The A-Team * The Goonies * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz LEGO Dimensions: Multiverse * Avatar * Ben 10 * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Bravest Warriors * Despicable Me * Discord * Disney * Dragon Ball * EarthBound * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fortnite * Gravity Falls * Hidden Side * Indiana Jones * Infinity Train * iNinjago: The Movie * James Bond * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Kingdom Hearts * Kirby * Labyrinth * LEGO Dimensions * LMMCU * Looney Tunes * Marvel * MediEvil * Mega Man * Men in Black * Men in Black: International * Metroid * Minecraft * MonsterVerse * Nexo Knights * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Overwatch * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Power Rangers * Ready Player One * Regular Show * Rick and Morty * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Scribblenauts * Sherlock * Short Circuit * Shrek * Spaceballs * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Star Wars * Stranger Things * Super Mario * The Angry Birds Movie * The Big Bang Theory * The Legend of Zelda * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Trolls * Tron: Legacy * Undertale * Unikitty! * Universal Monsters * Venture * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Yellow Submarine * YouTubers Features TBA Packs Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + Rust Bucket) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill Preston + Time-Travelling Phone Booth, Ted Logan + Wyld Stallyns Van) Bravest Warriors * Fun Pack (Chris Kirkman + Space Whale) Despicable Me * Connectable (Minion, Gru + Grumobile + Weapon Crafter) Discord Disney * Fun Pack (Mickey Mouse + Steamboat Willie) Dragon Ball * Fun Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus) EarthBound * Team Pack (Ness + Mr. Saturn, Lucas + Starman) * Fun Pack (Masked Man + Ultimate Chimera) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fun Pack (Ferris Bueller + Cruiser Car) Fortnite * Fun Pack (Jonsey + Battle Bus) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper Pines + Mystery Cart, Mabel Pines + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Van) Hidden Side * Team Pack (Jack Davids + Jack's Beach Buggy, Parker Jackson + Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) Infinity Train * Fun Pack (Tulip + One-One) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (INinjago + TBA + TBA) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond (Sean Connery) + Super Spy Car + Bond Motorcycle) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Smolder Bravestone + McDonough's Plane + Jaguar Statue) Kingdom Hearts * Fun Pack (Sora + Gummi Ship) Kirby * Level Pack (Kirby + Warp Star + Dragoon) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) LEGO Dimensions * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) LMMCU Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Rocket) Marvel * Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster, Captain America + Quinjet) * Fun Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle) * Fun Pack (Loki + Chitauri Chariot) MediEvil * Fun Pack (Sir Daniel Fortesque + TBA) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Motorcycle + MIB Chaser) Men in Black: International * Story Pack (Agent M, Agent H + TBA + TBA) Metroid * Level Pack (Samus + Samus's Gunship + Metroid) * Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) MonsterVerse * Team Pack (Godzilla + Oxygen, King Kong + Fighter Plane) Nexo Knights * Team Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade, Lance + Mecha Horse) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Team Pack (K.O. + Jethro, Enid + Hero Tonic) * Fun Pack (Radicles + Rad’s Van) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhardt + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Bomber) Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * Story Pack (Tim Goodman, Detective Pikachu + TBA + TBA) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + Megazord + Ranger Spaceship) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Parzival + The Iron Giant + OASIS) Regular Show * Team Pack (Mordecai + Golf Cart, Rigby + The Power) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) Scott Pilgrim vs. the World * Level Pack (Scott Pilgrim + Ninja Ninja Revolution Machine + Kim's Drum Set) Scribblenauts * Fun Pack (Maxwell + Lily’s Globe) Sherlock * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi + Investigation Board) Short Circuit * Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie’s Snack Shack) Shrek * Fun Pack (Shrek + Onion Carriage) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Spider-Man * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + TBA) Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Story Pack (Spider-Man (Miles Morales) + SP//dr + The Super-Collider) Star Wars Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Super Mario The Angry Birds Movie * Team Pack (Red + Slingshot, Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane) * Fun Pack (Bomb + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Legend of Zelda * Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) * Fun Pack (Zelda + Phantom) The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Story Pack (Sweet Mayhem, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi + Systar Spaceship + Apocalypseburg) * Fun Pack (Rex Dangervest + The Rexcelsior) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) + Green Ninja Mech Dragon + Monastery of Spinjitzu) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The Ren & Stimpy Show * Team Pack (Ren + Log, Stimpy + Litter Box) Trolls * Story Pack (Branch, Poppy + TBA + TBA) Tron: Legacy * Team Pack (Sam Flynn + Light Cycle, Quorra + Recognizer) Undertale * Team Pack (Frisk + Annoying Dog, Sans + Gaster Blaster) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn’s Tricycle, Dr. Fox + Foxhole Cloaking Molude) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile’s Motorcycle) Universal Monsters Venture * Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Wyvern) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Fun Pack (Wily Wonka + Wonkamobile) Yellow Submarine * Fun Pack (Paul McCartney + Yellow Submarine) YouTubers * Team Pack (TheOdd1sOut + Indestructible Piñata, Jaiden Animations + Ari) * Fun Pack (SomethingElseYT + TBA) * Fun Pack (Scott the Woz + Madden 08 Mech) Levels Story Mode TBA Trivia * This add-on features every custom that iNinjago has created so far. Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:Ben 10 Category:Bravest Warriors Category:Discord Category:Dragon Ball Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:Gravity Falls Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:James Bond Category:Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kirby Category:Labyrinth Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LMMCU Category:Looney Tunes Category:Marvel Category:Mega Man Category:Men in Black Category:Men in Black: International Category:Metroid Category:Minecraft Category:MonsterVerse Category:Nexo Knights Category:OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes Category:Overwatch Category:Pokemon: Detective Pikachu Category:Power Rangers Category:Ready Player One Category:Regular Show Category:Rick and Morty Category:Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Category:Scribblenauts Category:Sherlock Category:Short Circuit Category:Spaceballs Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Stranger Things Category:Super Mario Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Tron: Legacy Category:Unikitty! Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory Category:Yellow Submarine Category:YouTubers